Age related sensorineural hearing lost, also referred to as Presbycusis, naturally occurs as a person ages. Presbycusis is most evident at higher frequencies, for example at frequencies above 4000 Hz. A normal hearing frequency range for an average person spans from 20 Hz to 20 KHz. However, as people age their ability to hear at the higher frequencies, for example above 4000 Hz, is affected. An estimated one third of adults ages 65 to 75 and half of adults over 75 have some degree of hearing loss.
Presently, nearly all age-related sensorineural hearing loss treatments are intrusive and frequently based on an active electro-mechanical medical device. These devices are either placed externally (e.g. hearing aids) or implanted internally (e.g. cochlear implants).